


Ghost Meetings Fates Entwiing

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Romance Friday [3]
Category: Neopets
Genre: Chase's Faerie Name, Contest Entry, F/M, Fairies, How They Met, Male Faeries in Neopets, Neopets Year Seven, Romance, Romance Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Disclaimer -  I don't own Neopets. This story was written for Wattpad's eighth Romance contest called How They Met. This is an AU where male faeries never disappeared. (Hey... I got work with some characters I've been waiting to introduce.)
Relationships: Chase (Neopets OC)/Ameril (Neopets OC)
Series: Romance Friday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820806
Collections: (Prompts) Romance Friday, Focus on Female Characters, MinorFandomFest, Neopets: Why Are There No Boy Faeries?





	Ghost Meetings Fates Entwiing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Neopets. This story was written for Wattpad's eighth Romance contest called How They Met. This is an AU where male faeries never disappeared. (Hey... I got work with some characters I've been waiting to introduce.)

A trey clinked on the wooden desk as a Darigan Aisha set the food in front of a young man. The young man's fingers tapped at the old book sitting in front of him as his mouth twisted up in frustration. The young Dark Faerie refused to look his tutor in the eye. "Why can't I go outside Illumes?"

The male Ice Faerie glared at his student. "You know why Jhadaril. Your grandmother says it must be this way. I'll leave you to eat your lunch."

Jhadaril let out a sigh as the door to his room clicked shut as his tutor followed the Darigan Aisha out of the room. He stood up pushing the chair away, and headed to the bookshelf and pulled out a particular book. Turning to a particular page the young Dark Faerie set the book onto his bed before proceeding to the closet to pick out a dark cloak he'd never had the chance to wear. The youth's mouth moved as he placed a spell of concealment on the cloak. He also changed his Faerie form to a more human appearance.

With soft steps he left the room and stepped past the guards. Instead of trying to head to the front door like the other times he tried leaving the family household he took one of the servant entrances. The traffic in the halls were low near this particular entrance. He slipped out of the house and saw dark clouds billowing above. With the hood over his head he found himself walking through the streets of Faerieland. Those he saw around the area were Dark Faeries like himself along with Neopets with paint jobs the Dark Faeries favored for their servants.

A smile crept across the youths lips as he headed to the closest roof and began walking his way out of the places he could easily see from his family home. Each step clicked as he came closer to the light he saw at the edge of the dark clouds. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light as he got closer, but there was still a slight sting when he came out in an area where the sunlight pierced the clouds. He stood at the edge of a roof and watched the Fairie Folk and Neopets moving below. Many varied from the sight he was familiar with.

His shoulders relaxed as he savored a breath of fresh air only for his eyes to widen as something crashed into him from the sound causing the young Dark Faerie to stumble, and then fall towards the ground. He landed with a thud in his human form and felt his knees and hands scraped up. He pushed himself up and found himself looking into a pair of gold colored eyes. "You're a Light Faerie!"

**M**

Ameril sat at her family cafe table stirring her flavored lemonade. The ice cubes and pieces of fruit clinked in the glass while she looked at her younger sister. The Light Faerie watched as the Water Faerie continued to fidget in her chair. The two sisters were in their human forms as humans, Neopets and Faerie walked around them."It's not like you to ask me to do something with you on the weekends Arie? Don't you have your own friends."

"Can't I just want to spend some time with my sister?" Arie tried forming a pout with her mouth, but her blue eyes kept darting away.

"You're always up to something." Ameril leaned back and lifted her lemonade up so she could take a sip through her straw. The Light Faerie felt someone approaching and turned her head to see two male Faerie approaching their table.

"I see you two started ordering without us."

Ameril's golden eyes widened as she set her drink down. "What do you mean?" She watched the eyes of the two male eyes widened before they looked at each other. "Wait a..."

"I told you remember?" Arie's voice strained. "It's a double date."

The female Light Faerie stood up knocking over her drink. "Seriously... you never told me. If you had I would have sad no."

"Hey Arie. I thought you said she agreed." The second male let out an irritated sound.

"Hold on a second." The young Water Faerie grabbed her sister's arm and tugged Ameril to the side. "Come on. He won't go out with me unless you go out with his friend."

Ameril felt the corners of his mouth twist down as she looked at her sister. "Seriously? Why would I want to go out with a guy who would use my sister like that? Why would I want you going out with a guy who would use you to get what his friend wants?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is my business when you involve me like this." Ameril slipped from her human form to her Faerie form and took off to the roof while her sister glared at her. She muttered under her breath. " _What is it with males? There isn't a single one worth dating with their attitudes towards dating. Why can't they get it through their heads I'm simply not interested. And Arie using me like that?_ "

Ameril kept looking back at her sister knowing Arie would say something to their mother. The Light Faerie wondered what their mother would say about leaving like that. The young Faerie felt something hit her from the side she wasn't looking from and suddenly she found herself falling to the ground despite the fact her wings were out. She landed with a thud before pushing herself up to see she'd crashed into another person wearing a cloak.

The hood of the cloak slid down because of the fall revealing a young male with dark hair and violet eyes.

The female Faerie opened her mouth to say something regarding the annoyance of crashing into someone. The other person spoke first. "You're a Light Faerie!" Ameril watched as as smile cracked across the youth's face. "Amazing. I've never seen one before." She watched as the young man's eyes darted to her hands, and suddenly she felt her hand taken in his as he looked at the scrapes on her hand. "You're hurt."

"I can..." Ameril watched as the other hand of the male hovered over the injury and ice suddenly spread out.

"That might not heal as fast as other healing abilities, but it should heal soon."

The young Light Faerie lifted her hand up in confusion. " _My ability would have worked faster. He should have known that. But still, if he has magical abilities then he is a Faerie and not a human._ " Ameril looked up into the blue eyes and felt a strange feeling well up. "Are you an Ice Faerie?"

"Ice Faerie? No. I'm..."

"Jhadaril." Ameril watched as the young male Faerie's head turned to where an adult Ice Faerie was standing. A male Dark Faerie she recognized from her classes stood next to the Ice Faerie glaring at the young man. "It's time to be heading home. You know you're not allowed out of the house."

The young Light Faerie watched as the boy stood up and took a quick bow to her. "It's nice meeting you, but I must be going."

Ameril's mouth moved to say something, but the young man was gone. She could see some of the other Faeries staring at her. The Dark Faeries seemed to be staring at her as if they wanted to kill her. The young Light Faerie brushed this off as an issue of animosity between Dark and Light Faeries. " _I'm sure that Dark Faeries name was Tzalier_

**M**

A pen hovered over a piece of paper as Ameril stared at her homework. Her chin rested in the palm of her other hand as she thought about the young man she met earlier that day. Se couldn't forget the violet eyes of that young male Faerie. She heard a knock at her door, and told the person to come in. "What was that about? You take off on me only to run into a really cute guy."

"Is all your friends can do is gossip? I'm busy with my homework."

"Mom!" Arie turned and hurried off causing her older sister to let out a sigh.. The young Light Faerie let out a sigh and headed after her as her sister continued to call out. "Ameril walked out on the double date only to go and meet up with another guy."

"Don't listen to her. I didn't agree to go on the date. I didn't find out until the two guys showed up."

"She still embarrassed me in front of those..."

"Arie... you weren't very nice making your sister go on a date like that."

"But..."

Ameril let out a sigh before heading to the front door. "I'm going to go for a walk so I can clear my head. I don't appreciate my homework being interrupted."

The door closed behind her and she let out a sigh before continuing to walk through the nearly empty streets. She stopped short when she saw a few female Dark Faeries step into her path. She let out a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"We don't like the fact you approached one of our own. Dark Faeries stick with Dark Faeries."

" _Are they_ _referring_ _to Tzalier?_ _Isn't he a bully just like the other Dark Faeries?_ " Ameril reached up to brush a lock of hair away from her ear. "I think you're a bit confused. I've no interest in a Dark Faerie. So if you don't mind..."

Ameril felt an attack hit her in the back. She found herself hitting the ground. " _A sneak attack? What the hell is wrong with them? Even they wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like this._ "

Ameril stood up knowing she was surrounded by both sides. With a flick of her finger she put up a shield to deflect some of the attacks. One of the female Dark Faeries laughed. "How long do you think your Light Screen will last? Do you even think you have what it takes to go on the offensive?"

The young Light Faerie kept the shield up for a good period of time, but eventually it began to fail and she took attacks again. Ameril tried to put out more power into her shield. " _I won't stoop to their level and attack._ " A plan popped into her head, and she let down her shield so she could take to the roof. " _I don't have time to wait for an adult Faerie or Neopet to come along._ "

She flew across the roofs only to find herself hit in the back causing her to fall to the ground. She landed hard on the ground. She attempted to push herself up only to find herself in an alleyway. Looking over her shoulder she saw the Dark Faeries block the only way out and they came closer to the Light Faerie so they were standing only a few feet away. Ameril quickly put up her shield at a high level, but found her strength leaving.

A drop of rain caused her to look up at the sky. Her golden eyes widened suddenly as she saw clouds forming above her. " _It's not supposed to rain. There wasn't even a forecast of clouds._ " Rain began to pelt down at a fast pace and the thunder began to come down hard. Ameril watched as the Dark Faeries twisted around for some reason allowing her to see the entrance to the alleyway. The thought using the gap to make a break away crossed her mind, but then she noticed the person standing there.

In the flickering lamp light she saw a male Dark Faerie standing there. Her eyes widened when she realized the youth was the young man she ran into earlier. The way his violet eyes glowed sent a shiver down her spine. " _It can't be. The way he acted..._ "

Ameril tried standing up as she watched the male. "Don't. I don't think you have the strength to stand."

Something about his voice sounded different. What ever effect the young man had on her seemed to also work on the other Faeries and they hurried. Ameril could feel water soaking into her clothing as the rain came down hard. She watched as the young man stepped closer to her, and she closed her eyes expecting an attack. She could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "Your hurt again. My healing ability doesn't work right in this kind of weather."

"Why would you care? You're a Dark Faerie. You don't like us." Ameril's eyes opened in time to see the young Dark Faerie back away. She watched as a confused look appeared on his face. His eyes suddenly glazed over and he collapsed next to her with a splash causing the aura around him to leave. Ameril blinked a couple of times as she tried not to black out herself.

Her eyes widened briefly as she saw Tzalier step into the alley way with his arms crossed. "I'm always babysitting you Jhadaril. How annoying."

It was then that Ameril's vision blurred.

**M**

Ameril's eyes opened to find herself in a strange room. She turned her head to see Tzalier sitting in a chair near the bed with a frown on his face. She carefully sat up. "What am I? A prisoner?"

"Jhadaril wouldn't have it that way." Tzalier's sat with one knee pulled up so his wrist could rest on top of his elbow. "If I had my way I would have left you there."

"What you say doesn't make any sense."

"How so?"

"You could have just left me there, and he wouldn't have known the difference. He was unconscious was he not. You could have brought him back to wherever here is."

"The Talihmar family home. To be exact you're in Jhadaril's room." A smirk spread across Tzalier's face as Ameril flinched. "I see you know what you're dealing with."

"I don't. He doesn't act like a Dark Faerie. Not unless you count that freak rain storm."

"He doesn't know he caused that, so if you wouldn't tell him I would appreciate it."

Ameril felt a shiver run down her spine. "This still doesn't explain why you brought me back here."

"His teacher Illumes was with me. As you can see he isn't a Dark Faerie. He said something about Jhadaril being fond of you. It would explain why he acted the way he did. Not that he's going to remember. You're still like a new toy to him. He'll likely get bored of you soon, but until then Lady Tzalier says you can come and go."

"Into Dark Faerie territory? I think not."

"About that..." Tzalier pointed to a black band on her wrist. "Jhadaril made that for you. You should be grateful."

"Getting involved with him caused me to be attacked."

"You crashed into him and caused him injury." The Dark Faerie pointed again at the band. "That's a protective barrier against Dark Faerie abilities. You might say it's Jhadaril's specialty. He's never had use for attacks. Then again he's not been allowed to learn attacks."

"What ever for? All Faeries do."

"You saw his power level."

"It would be better under control..."

The door suddenly opened and the Dark Faerie in question stepped into the room with a trey containing cookies and tea. Jhadaril smiled at her, and a shiver ran down her spine. Her golden eyes widened. " _This isn't a feeling of fear, so what is it?_ "

He set the trey down while Tzalier glared at him. The Dark Faerie with the shorter hair crossed the one leg across the leg which remained cemented to the ground. "Jhadaril! Get one of the servents to do that. Seriously... why am I stuck babysitting you?"

Ameril watched as the violet eyes blinked a couple of times. "I'm simply offering a guest tea."

"Jhadaril!" Tzalier stood up causing the chair to clatter to the ground.

The Light Faerie let out a sigh. "I'd better get going. I don't feel comfortable here."

"Because we're Dark Faeries?"

Ameril shivered as she saw the look of loneliness and sadness in the young Dark Faeries violet eyes. She quickly swallowed. "I'm not comfortable because I woke up in a guys room. How naïve can you be?"

"Very..." Tzalier used his foot to bring the chair up. "Unfortunately."

"I can..."

"I'll show her out." The second Dark Faerie snapped. "Don't you understand she's not coming back?" Ameril followed Tzalier out of the room and to the entrance. She turned to look back as the door closed behind her.

" _Was that fate? Jhadaril is strange to say the least._ " Ameril stiffened up her shoulders and twisted around. " _What am I thinking? Not only is he a Dark Faerie I need to concentrate on my studies. I don't have time to worry about guys. Plus... he's rather creepy. Nobody acts like that._ "


End file.
